<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>他曾经见过月亮 by ApocalypseAn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606761">他曾经见过月亮</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseAn/pseuds/ApocalypseAn'>ApocalypseAn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Basketball RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApocalypseAn/pseuds/ApocalypseAn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold rapid hands<br/>draw back one by one<br/>the bandages of dark<br/>I open my eyes<br/>                         still<br/>I am living<br/>                at the center<br/>of a wound still fresh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elgin Baylor/Jerry West</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>他曾经见过月亮</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elgin走出Forum的时候，见到了挂在球馆上的一轮月亮。雪一样的月光，把洛杉矶映得像Andy Warhol包满银箔的工作室，他想起从小飞机的舷窗向下俯瞰，Mt. Rainer峻拔的雪峰触手可及；明尼阿波利斯的冰霜经年不化，凛冽的风把将说出口的句子切割成破碎的音节；摇摇欲坠的专机迫降在爱荷华的谷地，在松软的雪里弹跳翻滚了几圈，有惊无险地停下。<br/>他刺痛的膝盖浸在月色里，和冻伤一般，几乎失去知觉，他终于在恍惚间承认弹跳滞空，无所不能的年岁已经离他远去，连带着青年时的理想和荣光，都和LA的暖空气融雪一样被消磨殆尽。We’ll get ’em tomorrow —— We’ll never get ’em.<br/>他的灵魂抽离得很远，浮在与月亮齐平的地方打量自己的残骸，审视恸哭的洛杉矶城。月球的存在没有意义，不过是两颗天体偶然碰撞，残片又恰巧进入引力的轨道，生命的诞生也没有意义，无论原始海中的细菌还是精子与卵子的结合还是一次意外的不堕胎的决定。<br/>他没有什么实感，只在倏忽间如释重负——他用一生最好的时间试图反抗和驳斥命运的荒谬，赢得过一些战争，输过更多。西西弗斯日复一日推动巨石，他们年复一年迎战歌利亚；民权法案通过，Malcolm X遇刺，MLK遇刺——他的反抗只构成更深的荒谬，与其徒劳地挣扎不如接受命运。<br/>他沿着高速回比弗利山庄，像少年时被Barbara引诱，迈过漆黑的山道自投罗网，唯一不同的是有苍白的月影和霓虹灯给他送行。</p>
<p>他睡得很浅， 梦里有警察白到刺眼的皮肤，父亲的皮鞭，姐姐的哭喊，有John失魂落魄的离开，和未尽的叹息，有西弗吉尼亚种族隔离的酒店，山呼海啸的人群，和Rod 辟开人潮的声音——baby don't play，有波士顿寂静如死的更衣室，和Bob Short歇斯底里的尖叫，有Jerry 眼角将坠未坠的半滴泪。时间停驻再走动，没有重量，不知何处，他的半生匆匆而过，赛场也不过其中微不足道的一部分。他抬起手，想擦掉Jerry的眼泪，似是意外，又似是意料之中地触碰到了实体。<br/>他睡前没放下百叶窗，洛杉矶不散的光烟雾霾把天抹成灰蓝，Jerry惨白的脸在半明半昧的天光下像血肉剥落的骨殖，眼睛里烧着磷火。他下意识地偏过头，回避了Jerry的痛苦、不甘、愤怒和疯狂。Jerry似乎被他疏离的态度激怒，捏紧他的下颚逼他转头，咬住了他的嘴唇。<br/>那几乎已经是十年前的事情了。<br/>天寒地冻的圣路易斯，四连败后的深夜，他躺在床上，放任Jerry在他受尽折磨的世界里沉沦，Jerry忽然像鬼魂飘到他床边，低头吻了他——比起亲吻更类似撕咬。<br/>他不该和队友做爱。他不想和人亲密接触。他厌恶体液和脏污。他和Jerry做了爱。<br/>他们谁都没有高潮，他在妥协，Jerry也在忍受。他陷在Jerry疼到痉挛的身体里，莫名联想到刺猬究竟怎样做爱才能不扎到配偶，忍不住嗤笑，停下来问Jerry刺猬是怎么做爱的。Jerry愣了一会，搂着他也开始笑，边笑边吻他，这次和羽毛一样轻柔。<br/>他笑软了，抽出去，跌跌撞撞地拖着Jerry去洗澡。Jerry不让他喊room service来洗床单，他也难得没有坚持，和他一起躺到另一张干净的床上。黑魆魆的夜色里他听到自己的呼吸声，然后弹簧床轻微地响动了一下，Jerry侧过身，一点点蹭了过来靠近他，柔软的发丝擦过颈侧，破碎的半滴泪落到他肩上，近似错觉。<br/>从那之后，客场轮房到同寝的时候，他们偶尔会做爱。再之后主场时Jerry会来比弗利山庄找他，他也去过Jerry的公寓。他们给了对方钥匙，但每次登门依然会按门铃，以致Jerry出现在卧室之前，他都忘记了他有自己家的钥匙。</p>
<p>Jerry去解他睡衣的扣子，他拦住他的手，想了一会，加了句解释：“今天很累，不做了。”<br/>Jerry睁大眼睛凝视他，磷火的残烬烧空了，渐渐暗了下去。他们的沉默在无数微妙的间隙间弥合，窗外渡鸦叫得凄恻，碾碎了混着月色和灯光的尘霾，一只飞蛾扑到玻璃上，跌落进窗槽里，留下一点灰色的鳞粉印子。<br/>Jerry咬着下唇静默了很久，才艰难地组织好语言，问他：“你是不是在想退役？”他的每一个音节都咬得很用力，像从灵魂深处在质问。<br/>他无话可说，也不愿意欺骗Jerry，只有点头。<br/>Jerry的手抓着他的小臂，语速急促，声音渐渐低了下去：“留下来，和我一起。”<br/>他不动声色地抽开手，示意Jerry往窗外看。破晓前的月色黯淡，环形山和陨石坑的阴影即将吞没日光的折射。<br/>他说，Jerry，我们曾经都见过月亮。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>——FIN——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>